Travel support for United States scientists to participate in the 19th Annual Meeting of the International Narcotic Research Conference is being requested. The meeting has become the most important and prestigious annual meeting in the area of biomedical research on opioid peptides, especially with respect to such topics as opioid receptors, endogenous opioid ligands and their processing well as on mechanisms of opiate action, tolerance and physical dependence. Seventy-five percent (75%) of the funds will be distributed to junior participants, six percent (6%) to senior scientists, fifteen percent (15%) for support of symposia, and four percent (4%) to editorial assistance for publication of the proceedings.